Let It Die
by janey1097
Summary: Oneshot. How much more of a difference would it make if Raimundo betrayed the team not because he didn't get what he wanted, but because he truly didn't think his teammates cared about him? -Rated for minor language.-


**Geez…this was a total spur-of-the-moment thing. It's a scene that never really happened during Raimundo's betrayal but…well…here it is. I actually had the characters swear at some parts (gasp!) and it's pretty emotional…it's in Kim's POV, and there's actually not a ton of RaiKim…I kinda made Rai look like a complete you-know-what…**

**So here's the random one-shot! It's kinda short, so sorry…**

**And another sorry, because Rai's meaner than usual…**

Words can't describe it. The feeling I get…whenever I look at him. I can still see him, but…somehow he's not there. His emerald eyes no longer hold the friendship we had, just hatred with a cold, mocking, edge.

His glance meets mine, and I'm shaken to the core. I glare as him, trying to hide my fear. He smirks, and looks away. I look away too, trying to see something to distract me, although there's nothing left. No life, no beauty, just death. _And whose fault was that?_ My gaze flickers towards him again, and I bite my tongue. What was there to say? It's not like he was going to listen to me.

I can hear both Clay and Omi's voices talking to Raimundo, but I can't focus. Even though I had almost felt sorry for him, now all I felt was completely blinding rage. It was his fault, I had decided that already. Not Wuya's, not Master Fung's, and definitely not ours!

"Are you just gonna stare at me, or are you gonna actually say something?" Raimundo's voice interrupts my thoughts, and I blink rapidly.

"What do you want Rai?" Clay snaps, putting a protective arm around me.

"I just want to rub it in a bit," He says, smirking. I clench my fists.

"Are you _kidding_ me?! This is pitiful Rai. You just took over the entire world, and the best thing you can think of doing is rubbing it in our faces. That's pathetic." My words stung him, I could tell. He actually looked startled. Still, he regained his composure in a matter of seconds.

"Pathetic? You should know Kimi. You think I don't know how you _cried yourself to sleep_that day I left? Despite the fact that none of you stood up for me when Master Fung put me down?" He snarls. "I _knew_ I made the right choice. This just proves it. You all feel so sorry for yourselves know that you know you're screwed, but when I was really in trouble did anyone help me? _Hell_, no!" As he said that, I couldn't help but just stare disbelievingly.

Did he honestly think we never helped him?

"Raimundo," Omi says quietly, not looking up from the ground. "I think you've overstayed your welcome." He looks up, and I see something I've never seen in Omi. An unfathomable feeling is stuck in there. Angry…remorseful…even bitter… And I realize something.

It's not just Raimundo who's changed. Everyone has, for the worse. Omi's experienced betrayal for the first time…although it's pretty bad betrayal instead of the types _I've_ encountered before this—things that seem so petty now, like a friend telling everyone your crush or blah, blah, blah.

"You know something?" Raimundo tells us, with a slow, bitter smile. "I don't think I'm done here yet." Clay takes a step forward, now visibly furious.

"Look Rai, you can try to take us apart piece by piece, but it ain't gonna work. If you've got something important to say, say it already before we just decide to kick your ass. I'm tired of this." My eyes widen. Clay had never been so openly angry before.

"Calm down," Rai snarls, advancing towards all of us. I involuntarily take a step backwards, but he continues advancing.

"I just want you to know something." He whispers. "When the time comes, you'll be _begging _to join us."

And then, I snap.

"Greedy little bastard!" I snarl. Flames envelop my hands, and I run towards him. But he's quicker than I am, he swings those claws of his, and there's that goddamn portal and before I know it, I'm flying towards the ground.

Omi catches me.

"Are you okay?" He whispers hoarsely. I nod.

"I shoulda known." Rai says quietly. He's avoiding my gaze, and he almost looks…guilty. A shadow overcasts his face.

And he swings the claws once again, leaving us with nothing but the silence.

_Give me strength to face the truth, the doubt within my soul  
No longer I can justify the bloodshed in his name  
Is it a sin to seek the truth, the truth beneath the rose?  
Pray with me so I will find the gate to Heaven´s door_

_I believed it would justify the means  
It had a hold over me_

_Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast  
It is the darker side of me  
The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen  
Forgive me for what I have been  
Forgive me my sins_

_How can blood be our salvation  
And justify the pain that we have caused throughout the times  
Will I learn what´s truly sacred?  
Will I redeem my soul, will truth set me free?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own XS, and the lyrics belong to Within Temptation.**


End file.
